


Rasa

by afterlaughter (stupidforya)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidforya/pseuds/afterlaughter





	Rasa

Hari ini—mereka bertemu tiba-tiba, entah mengapa bisa-bisanya berpapasan di antara huru-hara manusia yang berlalu-lalang di besarnya kota semacam New York—seolah waktu bersenang-senang mengejek seseorang yang memang sudah menyedihkan seperti Edwige, dia mengiyakan saja ajakan Kyle itu. Edwige berjalan sendirian, berusaha menyelipkan diri di kerumunan yang bakal menghanyutkannya ke suatu tempat, dia tidak peduli karena semenjak satu minggu ini Spencer tidak mau berhenti bicara mengenai masalah  _band_ -nya yang  _ini_ , kemudian  _band_ -nya  _itu_. Semuanya dihibahkan ke telinga Edwige meskipun sebelum Spencer mampu mengucapkan barang sedikit keluhan kepadanya, Edwige tidak mau dengar. Akan tetapi, biarpun Edwige bilang secara blak-blakan kepada Spencer mengenai apa yang dia mau bilang (dan,  _HAH!_ Edwige peduli apa jika Spencer bilang dia jahat), Spencer akan tetap melanjutkan apa yang dikehendakinya.

Oleh karena itu, lantaran ketika Edwige baru saja bangun tidur, dia langsung dihadiahi oleh sebuah pesan singkat dari Spencer yang bilang dia berniat mampir ke rumahnya, Edwige memilih untuk mengepak barang-barang yang dimilikinya dan terbang sendirian ke Seattle. Atau ke Florida—atau, barangkali, dia tidak sungkan kalau ada yang memberinya tumpangan ke Mexico. Namun,  _tentu saja_ , dia tidak melakukannya begitu saja (walaupun dalam hati dia ingin sekali melakukannya).

Kemana saja tidak masalah, pikir Edwige. Kemana saja tidak masalah; jika Spencer ada di situ, dia bisa sinting.

Dan Edwige tahu New York itu besar sekali. Besar bukan main. Edwige yang dengan hanya tungkai kembarnya, tanpa ribuan maupun ratusan  _dollar_  di kantungnya, berusaha memikirkan ke mana tempat yang bagus, yang  _nyaman_ , agar dia bisa melepaskan penat dari keluh kesah yang ditransferkan oleh Spencer kepadanya.

Hidup ini konyol.

Iya, sungguh konyol, sebab barangkali alam sadar Edwige membawa kedua kakinya menelusuri jalanan New York hingga dirinya dibawa sampai menemui orang yang paling ingin dia hindari. Apabila Edwige menuliskan peringkat orang yang dibencinya, orang itu—iya, dia Kyle—berada di urutan pertama, disusul oleh Spencer. Edwige kabur dari masalah dan menemui masalah lainnya; tentu saja, tak peduli ke mana dirinya, apapun posisi dan keadaannya, masalah selalu tahu keberadaannya untuk membuat Edwige lebih gila dari kegilaan yang sudah dimilikinya.

Ini canggung.

Edwige tidak mau bicara. Mau bagaimana lagi—dia baru saja menangkap sebuah sosok jangkung yang juga sama terkejutnya, dengan wajah tololnya terpampang jelas, kemudian orang itu tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa langkah—mereka semakin dekat dari posisi awal bagaimana mata mereka bertemu. Edwige ingin lari, dia jelas sekali sudah memalingkan wajah dan membalik tubuhnya; bersiap-siap angkat kaki.

Sayang sekali. Edwige kalah cepat.

Kyle sudah melayangkan tangannya ke pundak Edwige dan menariknya sekuat tenaga sehingga mereka kali ini kembali berhadap mata-dengan-mata walaupun secara teknis, itu bakal lebih menyusahkan Kyle. Salah sendiri dia tinggi sekali layaknya tiang dan Edwige tahu betapa kesalnya dia dengan fakta tersebut. Paling tidak, dia punya  _benefit_ -nya sendiri dengan mudah mendistraksi arah tatapan matanya agar tidak bertemu langsung dengan si Kyle yang ingin dia jauhi beberapa hari belakangan ini.

“Hei, Eddie! Sudah lama sekali!” dia bicara. Bersemangat sekali, dia antusias dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Edwige seakan-akan mereka tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang lama dan pertemuan mereka ini adalah reuni yang mengharukan. Tidak begitu sama sekali,  _sih_.

Edwige memutar mata. Mereka, ‘kan, terakhir bertemu seminggu yang lalu.  _Itu bukan waktu yang lama_ , batinnya.

“Kyle,” ucap Edwige. Dia nampak ragu, tetapi keberaniannya dia kumpulkan untuk lagi mengeluarkan rantai kata dari mulutnya. “Hai. Ternyata kau masih mengingatku.”

Kali ini, Kyle menaikkan tangannya hingga dia menggapai puncak kepala Edwige dan memainkan rambutnya yang sudah beberapa lama ini tidak menyentuh sampo sama sekali. Kyle tidak menemukan masalah dan membiarkan tangannya bergerak di tengah-tengah kepala Edwige dan menggelitiknya. Ini _memalukan_ —astaga,  _astaga, astaga_.

“Eddie, aku rindu sekali denganmu, kautahu tidak?” Edwige menyingkirkan tangan Kyle, tetapi setelah Edwige menepis tangan Kyle, dia menggunakan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk mengacak rambut Edwige. _Astaga_. “Kau kangen tidak denganku?”

 _Astaga_.  _Astaga_. Edwige berusaha agar batinnya tidak menjerit. Namun.  _Astaga_. “KYLE! Jauhkan tanganmu dariku!” jerit Edwige sambil mendorong Kyle agar segeri menjauhi dirinya.

“Jangan seperti orang bebal! Kita itu di tengah jalan, bodoh!” hardik Edwige menunding Kyle.

Kyle memutar matanya. Dia nampak tidak peduli. Edwige berusaha menghitung nomor-nomor di kepalanya agar tidak segera naik pitam dan menghajarnya di tengah-tengah lautan manusia yang masih berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Perhatian sedikit tidak akan bermasalah bagi Edwige lantaran bagi manusia seperti Kyle, mereka yang haus sorot mata, bukanlah masalah.

“Iya, aku dengar, deh.” Kyle menyerah. “Tapi, kau benar-benar tidak merindukan diriku, Eddie?”

“Menjijikkan. Jangan panggil aku Eddie.”

Kyle mengeluarkan tawa pelan. “Panggilan sayangku untukmu, Edwige.”

Mendengarnya membuat Edwige mual. Kyle adalah seorang pembual unggul, dia bicara seolah dia tahu apa yang dibicarakannya dan entah mengapa, dari jutaan bahkan miliyaran orang yang bisa ditemui Kyle di jalanan, Kyle memberikan bualannya pada Edwige.

Memangnya, hidupnya ini butuh lebih banyak masalah lagi?

 _Makan rasa sayang brengsekmu itu_. Walaupun Edwige tidak mengatakan apapun pada akhirnya (dan dia memang tidak mau, dan dia tidak punya apapun untuk disampaikan kepada Kyle), Edwige menjalannya rencananya yang sebelumnya terurung oleh Kyle; Edwige membuang muka dan berjalanan ke arah berlawanan sebelumnya dia berjalan. Dan saat itu, Edwige pun tahu bahwa Kyle juga mengikuti manuvernya dan berjalan menyusul berdampingan dengannya.

“Aku bersungguh-sungguh waktu itu,” Kyle bilang seakan Edwige mau dengar (atau mempercayai—setelah semua itu, apa yang bisa dipercaya jika apa yang didapatnya sebagai balasan adalah hatinya yang diporakporandakan?).

“Ini salahmu—“ dia berbicara lagi. Edwige mempercepat langkahnya. “—salahmu karena kau terlalu menaruh harapan.”

Harapan. Harapan.

 _Kaubilang itu harapan, harusnya kaubisa bahagia karenanya_. Dan Edwige mempercepat langkahnya sekali lagi, enggan bertemu dengan mata yang memandanginya dan suara yang mendekati telinganya dengan sejuta tuntutan tanpa empati meskipun dia sendirilah yang menabur benih dan mengharapkan sukarelawan dari Edwige untuk membersihkan apa yang sudah dituai oleh seseorang yang tidak tahu diri sepertinya.

Dirinya berjalan terlalu cepat. Itupun bukan masalah. Edwige menabrak beberapa pundak dan tidak mengucapkan  _maaf_  sedikitpun, dia menerima pekikan kesal namun itu bukan masalah, sungguh—itu bukan urusan yang ingin dipikirkannya sebagaimana masyarakat yang hakiki memikirkannya di hari-hari biasa dia terpurung dalam kemuraman. Orang-orang pun tak pernah punya simpati bagi orang yang busuk, apalagi untuk seseorang yang membusuk dari jiwanya, apalagi untuk  _Edwige_.

Kalaupun dunia memerlukan seseorang untuk ditindas, untuk diinjak-injak dan dipermalukan, Edwige tidak sudi menjadi kandidatnya. Dia punya hidup yang sepantasnya dihargai sebagai manusia pada umumnya, bukannya menjadi bulan-bulanan oleh seseorang yang menganggap dirinya berotoritas.

Akhirnya, Edwige berakhir memberhentikan jalan kakinya kembali ke tempat yang sama; di tempat dia berusaha menutup luka dan menyapa Spencer yang menunggu di balik pintu dan senyum, juga gelapnya hari yang sudah siap ditumpahkan kepada Edwige dan telinganya dan sebagaimana telinganya harus dipergunakan.  
  
Edwige ingin mati.


End file.
